


Surilia

by rainy_day_smiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_day_smiles/pseuds/rainy_day_smiles
Summary: In which alien abductions and gene splicing are a thing.





	Surilia

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, as much as I wish otherwise, my brain is apparently only capable of one-shots. May or may not be expanding on this later. Maybe as a story, possibly as a collection of drabbles. Anyway, new to the writing scene, always up for constructive criticism.

I don't know where I am. My breathing is heavy and my heartbeat thunders in my veins. Time ceases to have meaning, passing by in an endless stream of white doors and vacant hallways as I run as fast as I possibly can. What am I running from? Who is chasing me? Who am I? I don't even know who I am?! Panic chills my blood, making my heavy breaths all the more erratic.  
I stop in the next doorway, crouched in the shadows, trying to muffle my breathing as I wait for my pursuers to pass me by. My hands shake violently, trying desperately not to sob as I see the shadows creeping closer. Very large, very not human shadows. Just where the hell am I?  
I jolt awake, heart in my throat, pouring sweat. It's been a long time since then. Years I tell myself. I am not that terrified kid anymore. Sure, I'm definitely not on planet Earth anymore, but this place has become my new home. It's not like I had a family or anyone who cared about me anyway. As long as I can breathe the air and eat the food, what does it matter what planet I'm on? That’s the way I see it, anyway. The others? Not so much.  
There are twenty-seven of us in all. All that got away, anyhow. We all have varying degrees of humanity left, depending on what those bastards did to us. Most of us were spliced with other life forms. Seeing how much they could improve us humans to be a better fit for their slavery. Humans were too fragile. Easy to catch, not much good for anything else. Most of the pretty ones went into the brothel business. Others weren't so lucky. Loads didn’t even survive the testing.  
Get your head out of the past. Only way to survive is to move keep moving forward. I snort. Moving forward, it turns out, was a ramshackle village thrown together with whatever we could scavenge. I look around our camp, proud of all we had managed to do. Annoyed that there were still lots of mods we needed to save. And find a way to stop the experiments. That was always our most important goal. How to keep others from being abducted.  
Oh, you probably thought that wasn't real, huh? People seeing ufo's and crop circles . They must be crazy, huh? Truth is, they are crazy. Now. Because of what was done to them. The crazy ones that made it back home were too broken to be used. Too fragile to be improved. They were the lucky ones.  
I finished getting ready for the day, trying hard to get out of my head. I can't help anyone if I stay stuck in there. I pull on my boots and grab a hunk of bread, pulling the door to my bunk shut behind me. Even after all these years, the sight still takes my breath away.  
The early morning sun glinting off the life crystals. The dragons fighting for fish in the branches. The purple sky was clear, breeze blowing through the teal grass. I could hear the small waterfall nearby, pink water falling over granite stone. The view definitely took some time to adjust to, but at least I never thought I was back on Earth again.  
Surilia was a beautiful planet, with its strange colors and odd little creatures. The wind rustled the orange leaves of the nearby willow, scattering rainbows off the life crystals and causing the wumbits to flee. Strange, indeed. These little creatures were easy to hunt, often reminding me off rabbits, with long necks like a giraffe. I gave a faint smile, content with my morning of gathering water and enjoying the light breeze, sun dancing on my skin and warming my scales. Something that I would never take for granted again.  
With a wistful sigh, I grab the nearby bucket, pull up the water from the little stream, and make my way back towards the village. As you would expect, there was people bustling everywhere. There were always chores to be done when you lived in a veritable junkyard with no power. No running water. No electricity. No internet. No stoves. No hot showers! -sigh-  
The only thing you might find abnormal about our little village is the people themselves. All human. Once. Now we all have some feature that you would find in the animal kingdom back on Earth. Some with animals from Surilia. Wings. Spots. Scales. Tails. You name it, someone has it. We were bred to be exotic pets.  
Speaking of tails, here came one now. Malik is a beautiful, tall, dark, Egyptian GOD with sinfully bright green eyes lined in perfect kohl, his auburn hair just barely falling into his sight. I blushed as he looked right at me.  
Crap.  
“Inari,” he said, ears flat and tail twitching. Definitely mad.  
“Where have you been all morning? I've looked nearly everywhere.”  
“Getting water from the stream,” I said, sheepishly holding up the pail full of pink liquid.  
“Daydreaming, more like. At least you managed to remember the water this time. Come along, breakfast is ready. The others are waiting.”  
“Coming,” I said as I followed behind him. ‘I wish,’ I mumbled under my breath. He flashed me a knowing look over his shoulder. I could only gawk. I didn't think he'd hear me! Panicking, I rush to catch up, joining our group by the fire and avoiding his curious glances.  
At meals, we sometimes talked about Earth. Where we came from, our families. Gwyn lived Wales. Her parents had a farm and raised livestock. Liana came from a small country in Africa called Namibia. Her family lived in a tribe, where they still did ceremonial body decoration. Piercings and tattoos were a part of her culture. Malik is from Egypt. No, he's never been to Cairo. Don't even think about asking him about the pyramids. Leo and I, however, are a somewhat weird case around here. We are both from Finland. We actually grew up together and are best friends. We were together when everything went to shit.  
Leo was talking about home, today. He was going on and on, describing every little detail about Finland. He kept talking about our old school, the crap we would get into. Fights with guys from other schools. He was talking about places we'd hang out, people we knew. People he knew, more like. Then he started talking about our families. How we were next door neighbors, always sneaking into each other's rooms. I got up and quietly left. Leo didn't mind. He knew my past, knew I didn’t like thinking about it.  
I trudged through a copse of trees, leaves burning like fire in the late morning light. It was almost noon. We had spent all day talking by the fire. I laid in the nearby meadow, listening to the birds singing and reveling in the warm sun kissing my skin. At the sound of footsteps, I felt my skin tingle. Instincts kicked in and I melded into the teal grass and fire flowers around me, trying not to move or breathe too hard.  
“Relax, it's just me. No need to be so jumpy, Inari,” Malik said as he lazily plopped to the ground beside me.  
“I can't help it. It's been on my mind a lot today. I guess it got me more stressed than I realized,” I replied.  
“Well, that's an easy fix,” he snorted. “We just need to get you focused on something else.”  
“Wha- what are you talking about, Malik?”  
“I heard what you murmured under your breath earlier. Cat hearing, remember?”  
“Fuck. I really didn’t mean to say that out loud. Sorry ‘bout that,” I murmured, blushingly hiding my face from him.  
“Whatever do you have to be sorry for? I came to you, thinking I'd offer my assistance. Only if you're interested, of course,” Malik said, gently lifting my face, meeting my eyes. “It's definitely something that I have been thinking about for a while, now,” he said huskily, eyes darting to my lips.  
That was all it took. Just a little reassurance that I wasn’t the only one who felt that spark, that incessant tugging, pulling me irrevocably back to him. Ever since I first saw him, his eyes have borne into mine, like seeing my very essence I was straddling him, leaning in until I was just a hair's breadth away. I met his eyes, then flicked my gaze down to that delectable mouth.  
“Are you sure this is what you want,” I asked him. One last out. One last chance to change his mind. “I won't let you go after we do this. You know that, right?”  
“I am aware of the consequences. I just don't see them as a bad thing,” he snarked before he claimed my lips in a kiss that shattered the stars.  
It was like a switch flipped in me. I melted into him. No longer fearing what was to come. I had dreamed of this moment for years never letting on how I felt about him, not wanting to pressure him. He licked my lips, just a flick of the tongue, and my thoughts scattered on the wind. I moaned into his mouth, threading my fingers through his long auburn hair.  
He growled as he bit me, pulling me even closer as he tugged at my shirt.  
“It's not barbed, is it,” I questioned as his lips trailed kisses down my neck.  
“What,” he murmured, not even pausing in his conquest.  
“Your dick. Cats have barbed dicks. It's why the females scream when they mate. So, it's not, right?”  
He paused in his pursuit to laughingly answer my inquisitiveness.  
“No, you ass. My dick isn't barbed.”  
“I just I'd ask. It vastly helps to determine what happens next,” I answered him cheekily as I undid the clasp on his belt. Realization seemed to dawn on his face as his mind finally caught up to why I asked.  
“Oh,” was all he murmured, blushing.  
“Yeah, oh. I'm not getting a barbed dick up my ass, you prick,” I snapped as I finally got the clasp to his belt undone and unclasped his buttons.  
“Wait, are we going all the way? Right now,” he gasped out as I brushed my fingers against him.  
“Not this time, hon,” I rasped out as I finally wrapped my hand around him.  
He flung his head back in a moan, sunlight glittering in his hair, making his caramel skin come alive with a pink dusting across his nose. I chuckled as I licked a stripe up his neck, grasping him harder and moving my hand, twisting my wrist. Savoring any sounds he made. I did that. I was the reason this beautiful man was coming undone. My touch was sending him to the very stars above, hiding in the purple sky. I got a rush thinking about that.  
Pushing his shirt up, I made my way down his body, never letting up the movement from my hand. I left a trail of kisses and bites down his neck, across his chest. I paid special attention to the rosy nubs there. I worked my tongue down, down, down, dipping into his navel before leaving a trail of fire to his delectable hip, sinfully decorated with spots and patches of color. I bit every one of them I could see, resulting in various moans and groans.  
I pulled down his pants and we made eye contact. I slowly licked up his length, swirling my tongue around the rip, my gaze never leaving his. He muttered an ‘oh, fuck!’ before his hips thrust his shaft down my throat.  
“Fuck! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just felt so – ah! Fuck!” Malik trailed off as I swallowed him whole, suppressing my gag reflex until my nose was buried in his curls. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was purely Malik. I started bobbing my head, breathing steady, drowning in the sounds he made. I couldn't stop myself from grabbing myself through my jeans. I carefully pulled myself out, matching paces with my hand and mouth.  
I moaned and Malik looked up to see me fondling myself. I moaned again, low and long. He grabbed my hair, careful not to pull too hard. I grazed my teeth along his shaft, then flicked my tongue against his sweet spot again.  
“Ah! Oh, I'm gonna,” I swallowed him down deeper, urging him to come with me. I swallowed every drop he had to offer me, while I spent myself into my hand. We collapsed together in the grass, righting our clothing as we laughed and laid there, blissfully in each other's arms.


End file.
